Ayame
A Timeline B character. "Time has a wonderful way, Of showing us what really matters." History Although she doesn't share much of her history unless asked, even then avoiding specific spots, some in formation is known about the Azata. Met Sakura while passing her _____ (home, school, just the street?) once. Her hair reminded Ayame of the blooming Sakura trees in Saishu, so she went up to the pinked hair woman. Appearance Ayame is a young girl with perfect, porcelain skin and a sweetheart face set. She has unusually long hair, the length easily reaching her knees, of beautifully bright blue hair that she normally keeps tied up in twin pig tails. Her eyes are crystal clear aquamarine that seem to constantly shimmer with curiosity and excitement. Her form is slim, but still having an hour glass shape. She stands at a height of 4'11" and weighs a grand total of 98lbs. Ayame's usual attire is a white, ribbed corset that has two black stripes on the side. Under this, she wears a short black, ruffled skirt with a white underbelly that peeks out just slightly. On her hips, lined with pure white fur, is a dark blue cover over her skirt and just under that is an even longer white skirt. Her pig-tails are tied with the same fur that is around her waist. A black collar can usually be seen as well, tied with a blue ribbon. On her legs, she wears black tights with a blue stripe that wraps all around, stopping mid-thigh. Her feet were dawned with simple black heels or sometimes flats, depending on the day, sometimes being even the color blue. As of recent, she can also be seen wearing an attire with less blue hues and more pink tones, settling for the color as it reminded her of Sakura. This time, the dress is a little more open, a ruffled black top that is tied just under her breasts with a pink ribbon. It then opens up to flow out easily behind her, with a white clothed underbelly that grows even bolder behind her, to reveal a ruffled pink dress underneath the black and white material. Around her pig-tails, she wears white frills with a pink headband. Around her neck, she wears a pink collar that has black lace around it, tied with a black and pink bow. On her legs, she wears her usual black tights that reach mid-thigh, but this time having a pink stripe that laces it's way around the material. On her feet she typically wore black or pink heels or flats. Personality Ayame's personality is quite simple, she is a very easily excited girl who just wants to live life to the fullest. She constantly has a smile on her lips and is usually seen dragging Sakura onto the next adventure. She can come off a bit ditsy or even clumsy, but don't let that fool you. * Happy * Adventurous * Exciting Although she has her bright personality, she does keep a lot of herself locked up, especially when asked about her past. When asked about any of the specifics, she'll usually try to dart around the question and turn it onto the other person. * Secretive * Mysterious * Private When facing tough decisions, the way she acts depends on who she is around. If Sakura is around, and although Ayame is a lot smarter than she lets on, she'll usually look to pink haired female for advice on the situation instead of just rushing in. If Sakura is not around, which is very rare, Ayame will typically put herself in the way of danger to protect others without thinking of herself first. * Caring * Bold * Selfless Friends Sakura Saeko - "As if I could stop loving you. As if I would want to give up the thing that makes me stronger than anything else ever has. Since the first time I saw you...I have belonged to you completely." Ayame's closest friend and maybe something more. Ever since they first met, Ayame can't seem to get away from the mysterious Sakura and seems to follow her wherever she goes. Ayame knows how fleeting time can be and wants to spend as much of it as she can with Sakura. Seems to have strong feelings for her. Arclite - ''"While it may seem small, the ripple effect of small things is extraordinary." '' A small robot that Sakura and Ayame met on their first adventure. He was a short thing, but kept the group alive and happy. Seems to think that the two girls are pretty and Ayame often teases Sakura that Arclite is going to steal her away. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? Additional Information * When in pure moonlight, Ayame's gorgeous blue hair turns to a snow white color, matching the moons breathtaking light. * Sometimes you can catch her whispering to herself, although it is hard to catch what is said most of the time. Category:Inactive